


Lazy Saturday Vibe

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, One Shot, proud of the title though, still cant write love stuff, this is so lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Carolina, you can't just lock me in my own home." Wash huffed and crossed his arms.<br/>"Yes, yes I can." She paused to check the time. Right about- Knock, knock. "Now sit down, you're expecting company." Carolina pushed Wash down on the couch.<br/>"What?" Wash looked up confused, this was against Carolina's normal behavior.<br/>There was a slightly louder knock at the door as Carolina started walking over. "Aw, great Tucker!"<br/>"wHAT?" Wash almost had a stroke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Saturday Vibe

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this account returns and writes yet another badly written tuckington fic.

Let's be perfectly honest here. 

Tucker hated Wash and from the way he acted around him- Wash hated Tucker too. Tucker can't stand being alone in the room with the guy, and yet that's all he wants. He wants so badly to win him over- forget it. Tucker has to stop himself, has to remind himself, it's not going to work. And he was fine with that, totally. That's why he is not day dreaming about Wash and him. 

Okay so he is, but not in anyway sexual- it's so domestic it surprised Tucker himself.

Wash is pining for Tucker so hard, and emotions are hard - as we all know. Because Wash only knows like three of them - he, instead of facing his feelings, locks them up. Like any other emotional (- ly damaged) person. He pretends to hate Tucker and the way he does things, but he loves everything about him, even when he would act whiny and bitch (then again, on occasion when he was actually funny about it.)- Wash would sigh dreamily at times. 

He was so fucked.

And now what kind of friends would the others be -that being like Carolina and maybe Connie or North - if they didn't lock Wash and Tucker in a room, until they 'stopped being whiny babies' and admitted their feelings. 

Earlier--

"Carolina, you can't just lock me in my own home." Wash huffed and crossed his arms.  
"Yes, yes I can." She paused to check the time. Right about- Knock, knock. "Now sit down, you're expecting company." Carolina pushed Wash down on the couch.  
"What?" Wash looked up confused, this was against Carolina's normal behavior.  
There was a slightly louder knock at the door as Carolina started walking over. "Aw, great Tucker!"  
"wHAT?" Wash almost had a stroke.

Now--

This was happening mainly because Carolina had enough of one talking about the other to her. Constantly. One right after the other.

"So what do you think, Carolina?" She now heard both voices syncing together over the feedback of a phone. She shuttered at the conversations she endured.

So here they were. At opposite end of couch, "expecting" Carolina to come back, looking at something other than the other. Of course, not without Tucker's dramatic sighs and Wash's usual comments.

"Could you stop that?" Wash looked over with distaste, the tenth one in what was possibly two minutes.

Another sigh.

"I swear I will hit you if you sigh one more-" Wash rose from his leaning position and crossed his arms, giving his best glare- one especially reserved for things like this.

Another sigh began. "Fuck! The hell man?" Tucker clutched his upper arm, rubbing it up and down.

"I wasn't kidding Lavernius." Good one Wash, he could see a little version of himself scolding him from his shoulder. Using first names always help.

"Well no shit." Tucker whined while rubbing his arm some more. "How the hell did you get from one end of the couch so fast?" 

Wash just looked over from his original seat, that being it was at least two spaces away. He began to grow slightly pink, feeling somewhat embarrassed. Then he had a small panic as Tucker stared at him blankly. Tucker needs an answer. 

Tucker was actually thinking 'Man, I totally need one of these couches. It has like five seats.'

"I got up and, basically, jumped to the seat?" He drawed out and finished it off almost like a question. Wash knew he scrunched his face up in habit, something he picked up about himself when faced with awkward situations. Then, Tucker looked confused as he processed what was said and then just started laughing.

"Oh my god, dude." Wash cracked a small smile, feeling even more embarrassed. Right when Tucker looked over his eyes lit up. "Look! I finally got you to smile!" He did a small victory laugh, accompanied with a fist in the air.

"I guess you did." Wash started to slightly laugh, mostly due to the awkward tension he created. He let the laugh get away from him as Wash snorted for a split second.

"You fucking snort while laughing?" Tucker's face scrunched up as he decided to continue with his line of questions. "Why haven't I heard it before?"

Now the, possible, logical thing would be to shrug and keep up the laughter. But this being Wash, and his brain not understanding what to filter in these situations. "I don't really laugh because of it." He wanted to slap a manger at this point.

"Well you should laugh more, it's adorable." It took Tucker a second to realize what he said. 'Oh shit, wait.' 

It took Wash a minute to catch up from all the 'Tucker just called me adorable, send help and swiftly.' Then he grew a large blush from his cheeks to his neck- he could feel the heat. Then he started to slightly giggle, 

"Oh god this is so cliché." Wash put his head in his hand and looked at Tucker grinning, feeling like himself again.  
"What?" Tucker stared at Wash, dumbfounded feeling a little bit confused.  
"Tucker," Wash rubbed his face and rose up. "I'm taking the plunge to tell you that, well, I'm in love with you." He was probably blushing madly at this point. Tucker adored it, it made his freckles more prominent.

Meanwhile, Wash went in red alert while Tucker stared on as he processed how Wash felt the same as him. 

'Say something, idiot!' Voices in the twos head screamed.

"You're right this is so fucking cliché." Tucker said as he grabbed Wash and peck him on the lips, as inner voices began to sigh in relief.

"Really, all I get is a small kiss in the lips?" Wash treaded on his normal snark, from what he heard from Tucker this wasn't him. (Not that he believed half the stories from Tucker. This was Tucker after all.)

"Wash, I do not go all out in the first kiss!" Tucker tried for offended. He really doesn't like going all out, but it was part of his persona now.

"Tucker, I had no idea." Wash replied in a monotone voice.

Another sigh was beginning to stir from Tucker, and like last time- "Are you serious, again!?" Tucker replied rubbing his arm.

"I don't care if we're dating or not- there's no reason to be a drama queen." Wash leaned back and yawned, the lazy Saturday vibe kicking in.

"So we're dating now, huh?" 

Something in those words caused both of their hearts to skip a beat. 

"Yes and now don't press you're luck." Wash smiled and adjusted to Tucker's chest for a pillow. Tucker gave no argument (but some worry to his heart beating thirty miles an hour.) as he recuperated and got comfortable. 

"This is really cliché." Tucker gave a breathless laugh.

"Mhm." Wash then hummed in response, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

\---

Wash woke up leaning on Tucker, momentarily confused. He recognized his apartment, not the warm body his head was currently on. He leaned up, looked over then looked for the time.

7:45 P.M. 

He slept for five hours? He should probably wake- Wash then glanced at Tucker head on his upper arm sleeping away. Should he wake him up and then risk him going home? He, for one, didn't really want to leave this moment right now. 

God, how sappy he is.

Wash sat up and stretched, not really awake or asleep, he rubbed his eyes and looked at Tucker once more. He closed his eyes to enjoyed the comfortable silence.

\--- 

Though little was to say for Tucker who panicked at an empty space and began to reach out into an empty space in a half asleep mind state. When someone placed a hand on his own, he was relieved to find it was Wash.

Both began to run over thoughts of conversation in their head. But neither wanted to break the silence. 

"Heh, you know Carolina made us do this." Tucker laughed, fully awake now.  
"Yeah." Wash looked over.  
"She told me we complained like two teenagers in love." Tucker glanced over at Wash, trying not to laugh at the thought of Wash being a love struck teenager.  
"Well, I didn't," Wash tried to claim- hand over his chest, this is where Tucker gave his best bitch face. Someone in his family would be proud right now.   
"Yeah, sure you did Wash. Sure you did." Wash replied with a noise of distain.


End file.
